Yukina's little friend
by Sparky's Shadow
Summary: This is about a little girl that appeared by Yukina one day. It's very short and somewhat sad but don't worry no one dies well an S-class demon does but i wont spoil it. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic so tell me how you like it.


Well this is just one little fic that I wrote. This is also my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic so be nice. It's about a little friend of Yukina's. I don't write many of these. If you want me to write another chappy send me FIVE REVIEWS and you'll get it. Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the little girl, the demon that appears in here and any other minor character that I make up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all stood in Koema's office even Genkai. They where talking about a girl that was different from those around her. "So what you're saying is that this girl is a half demon?" Kuwabara asked looking at his employer.  
  
"Yes and she has escaped a seal that was brought down on her because of being a half demon." Koema said simply.  
  
"I feel sorry for her. To powerful to be human, too human to be demon. She must be lonely." Genkai said shaking her head.  
  
"Well the truth is that she doesn't know how to act around others. The seal that was brought down on her turned her to stone for five thousand years. When she broke free of it her powers grew ten times what they once where. She can very well defeat an S-class demon with a wave of her hand." Koema informed them.  
  
"What's her name?" Kurama asked standing off to the side.  
  
"She doesn't have a name but she calls herself Shadow." Koema said with a sigh. "You'll have to watch out for her number one attack Shadow Dragon. No one has walked away from it to tell the tale of how painful it is. The only one who did died the next day and was unconscious since he las saw her."  
  
"What does this attack of hers do?" Genkai asked calmly.  
  
"It takes the shadow of the person or any shadow in that manner and turning it into a giant black dragon and attacking the person tell they are dead." Koema said shuttering a little. "No one can escape and if you face her in the dark that's the worse place. She can become one with her shadow allowing her to attack from any where darkness is."  
  
"I see do you have a picture of her?" Hiei asked leaning on his other foot.  
  
"Well that's another thing she can change the way she appears so there is no real picture of her." Koema said but tossed them each a watch. "This will only detect her spirit energy. I hope it's useful to you."  
  
"Well is she in Makai?" Yusuke asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Koema said with a sigh.  
  
(((Meanwhile at Genkai's Temple)))  
  
Yukina sat in the kitchen looking at various snakes. When a shadow appeared next to her. She jumped not expecting it to be there, the shadow transformed into a small girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she was dressed in a black t-shirt and black shorts with her feet bare. Her black hair was to her waist and curled a little at the end. "Why hello little girl." Yukina said with a smile. The girl stared at her blankly.  
  
"Are you my mommy?" She asked sitting down next to Yukina.  
  
"No I'm sorry I'm not." Yukina said in a sad voice. She was sad for the little girl her clothes looked torn and old.  
  
"Well do you want to be my friend?" The girl asked tilting her head a little.  
  
"Sure I'll be your friend." Yukina said with a smile. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Shadow or that's what people call me. What's yours?" The girl said with a smile.  
  
"My name is Yukina." Yukina said the little girl hugged her and smiled.  
  
"I wont hurt my friend Yukina. Do you want to play? I can only stay a little while because I need to find my mommy. Oh and don't tell any one I was here unless they asked if a little girl in black came here then tell them." Shadow said bouncing up and down. They played around and Yukina found out that her new friend liked a drink called Dr. Pepper. "Well good bye Yukina I need to find my mommy I'll be back again."  
  
"See you soon Shadow." Yukina said as Shadow left threw the shadows from where she came. Around an hour later Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan walked in. It was summer so the boys didn't have to go to school. "Oh hi."  
  
"Hello Yukina did any one come while we where gone?" Genkai said looking at her.  
  
"No." Was Yukina's only answer because she promised her friend. "Why where you gone so long?"  
  
"Well it seems a half demon is wandering around." Genkai said sparking Yukina's curiosity.  
  
"Is a half demon a bad thing?" Yukina asked as they sat down.  
  
"Not really I think they are just afraid of it." Hiei said crossing his arms.  
  
"Well you seem to hate this half demon and I beat you didn't even see her or is the half demon a boy?" Yukina said.  
  
"It's a girl." Hiei informed her.  
  
"Well call her a her, or she, but not it." Yukina said not wanting something like a half demon to be oppressed. "I beat she feels really misplaced if you call her a it."  
  
"Why are you so protective about this half demon?" Kurama asked looking at Yukina.  
  
"Well how would you like it if I start calling you a it and treating you like a piece of dirt?" Yukina asked crossing her arms. "Every thing has feelings no matter how much they might hide them."  
  
"She does have a point. I wouldn't like to be treated like that." Botan said taking Yukina's side.  
  
"I agree with the girls." Yusuke said crossing his arms.  
  
"Why?" Kuwabara asked looking at Yusuke.  
  
"If you haven't forgotten my ancestor was a half demon." Yusuke said looking at the red head.  
  
"Hey his right so he can have a say." Kuwabara said scratching his head. "Well it looks like Hiei lost this one."  
  
"Yes but every one is entitled to their own opinion." Genkai said with a sigh. The next day every one left except Yukina to find the half demon Shadow. Again Shadow appeared by Yukina when she was doing dishes this time.  
  
"Do you want some help?" Shadow asked with a smile.  
  
"Why that would be very helpful." Yukina said and the two of them washed dishes. Again Shadow left to find her mother and an hour latter the group came back. It went like this for two weeks Shadow coming and going and the rest coming and going. Then one day Yukina went to town to pick some groceries up and Shadow appeared and was helping her. The others had been watching Yukina from a far but safe distance when Shadow appeared. "Hello Shadow nice to see you again. Have you found your mother?"  
  
"No I'm beginning to lose any hope of finding her." Shadow said caring some bags for Yukina. "But I still have my friend Yukina and that's all I need." She said with a big smile making Yukina giggle.  
  
"You sure have spirit." Yukina said as they walked back to the temple. They walked up the steps when a S-class demon appeared and didn't look too happy.  
  
"Yukina hold these." Shadow said handing Yukina the bags that she had been carrying. Yukina grabbed them with out a word keeping her eyes on the demon.  
  
"Aw there you are Yukina I was looking for you. And you even brought me a little snack how nice." He said in a cold voice.  
  
"Don't you lay a grimy hand on my friend." Shadow said in a colder voice. He let out a gruff laugh and lunged at the small girl. "Shadow Sword." She said as the shadows around her shifted and collected into a long black blade sword. She cut him into many pieces and let the shadows drag him down into their depths. "Are you okay Yukina?" She asked as her sword disappeared.  
  
"Y, Yes Shadow I'm alright. Are you alright?" Yukina said crouching down to Shadow's level.  
  
"I'm always alright." She said hugging Yukina. "I'm just glad that you are alright. Now lets go back to the temple then I have to go and find my mommy." Yukina smiled at the girl and handed her back her bag and they set off again.  
  
"Shadow can I ask you something. How do you know how to fight like that?" Yukina said as they entered the temple.  
  
"Well I've always knew how to fight. My mom said it was vital to my existence what ever that means. I knew how to fight even before I got trick and turned to cold hard stone. I don't know how long I was stone but my mommy wasn't with me and I want to know if she is all right. But with a friend like you I'm glad even if mommy doesn't want me." Shadow said as they entered the kitchen. When they entered they where greeted by the others. "Yukina are they your other friends?"  
  
"Yes they are. Now what's this about your mother not wanting you?" Yukina said not looking at the others.  
  
"Well she said I was a i-ir-irrelevant freak of nature and people wouldn't ex-except me. She used so many big words that I didn't know what they meant but by the tone of her voice this didn't sound too good. Do you know what she meant?" Shadow asked looking up at Yukina. "She called me a miss- misshape and said I should be an-annih-annihilated. Do you know what she meant by that? Please tell me."  
  
"She meant that you should die." Kurama said from over by the others. They all sensed the present of the half-breed.  
  
"Is that why all those people attacked me?" She asked Yukina with tears in her eyes. "Do you want me to die? Yukina?" She asked as she started to back up.  
  
"No I don't it's just some people don't understand. Like your mother probably didn't. She didn't see that you where special." Yukina said picking her up. "Now let's drop this and unload the groceries."  
  
"Thank you you're a true friend. Don't worry I wont let any thing happen to you." Shadow said running to put away the groceries.  
  
"What's up with the little girl?" Yusuke asked point after Shadow.  
  
"She's just a friend that come to visit me when you guys are off somewhere. She keeps me company." Yukina said with a smile. "She just showed up one day and we have been friends ever since."  
  
"What's her name?" Kurama asked looking at her. Yukina hesitated not knowing what to do. When Shadow walked in.  
  
"People call me Shadow. What do people call you?" She asked with a big smile.  
  
"Uh, Kurama." He answered looking at her.  
  
"Hello Kurama nice to meet you." She said giving him a polite bow then skipping off to a wall. "Bye Yukina I got to find my mommy. See you again sometime." She said Yukina waved her good bye then Shadow went into the shadows leaving them there. After she left the watches didn't detect the half-breeds presents.  
  
"You can't tell me that, that little girl is the half breed we're after." Botan said looking at where Shadow left.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Genkai said shaking her head.  
  
"What will happen if you catch her?" Yukina asked worried for her little friend.  
  
"Well she will either be put to her death or be turned back to stone. It's up to King Yama not us." Botan said calmly. Yukina bolted at that moment not wanting to see her little friend hurt. "YUKINA WAIT!!" Botan yelled after her. Yukina went into her room and cried for her little friend. Just then a beautiful little crow perched on her windowsill.  
  
"Yukina why are you crying?" The crow asked transforming into Shadow.  
  
"Shadow my friends want to catch you and kill you or turn you to stone. It's not safe here, leave before they find out that you're here." Yukina said as Shadow came up to her.  
  
"Okay I'll leave but where ever a shadow may be I'll be able to watch you and make sure you're safe. Don't worry about me, Yukina, I'll be just fine." Shadow said moving towards the shadows. "If you ever need me call out shadow and I'll be there as soon as I can. You're the first friend that didn't want to use me or kill me. Good bye." Shadow said leaning into the shadows and when the others came in Shadow's hand waved one last good bye and then disappeared. Yukina smiled looking at the shadow and nodded knowing that her little friend was watching over her like a little black angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you go. There isn't any more unless you want me to right more on it. So review and tell me how you like it. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
